Modern passenger tires are typically constructed as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, wherein the turn-up ends 20 of the ply wrap around the bead cores 26 in an inside-out fashion with reference to the interior 30 and exterior 32 of the tire. When the tire is inflated, the radial ply 15 exerts an inherent upward force F1 as shown in FIG. 1. The force F1 exerted by the radial ply 15 causes the bead cores 26 to rotate in a direction R1, causing the toe 36 to lift away from the rim (not shown). This configuration is standard on the vast majority of tire constructions.
It is known in the prior art to utilize an “outside-in” configuration wherein the ply is wrapped around the bead so that the turn up end is located on the inside of the tire or inside the apex. The reversing of the location of the ply turnup results in the reversing of the direction of the force on the ply (not shown), torquing the toe 36 into the rim. Further, this reversed torquing action utilizes the material in the bead more efficiently allowing the bead size to be proportionately reduced. Other associated components can then also be reduced. Even a small decrease in the amount of materials needed to produce a tire can result in significantly decreased material expenses for a manufacturer engaged in high-volume tire production. There is a need for a tire having reduced weight that provides the desired performance characteristics and can be produced with fewer materials at a lower cost.